


The Boy Wearing Raybans

by Lexiicola



Category: Austin Mahone (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), Simpson - Fandom, The Simpsons
Genre: Best Friends, Cousins, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiicola/pseuds/Lexiicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was so upset. I can't believe I was stuck doing yet another reach ahead summer school course. Obviously I wanted to get ahead, but in honesty it was summer and I like any other teenager wanted to soak up the sun, and be lazy, NOT be stuck in a non air conditioned building learning about Steven Harper. Then I saw him. Fuck I love summer school</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Wearing Raybans

I walked up the pathway and came to a stop. SIR WILFRED LAURIER HIGH SCHOOL read the sign.


End file.
